Predestined
by IssytheWriter17
Summary: Summary: Bella was changed back in Albuquerque roughly around revolutionary times, like Jasper. However, she was not immediately seized by her creators and forced to fight in the vampire wars ensuing in the South, so she was left to wonder...
1. Chapter 1

Soooooooo, I'm writing a new story. I really thought the last Maximum Ride book was a disappointment, and Twilight is probably my favorite of the two books, no offense to any hard core fans, nor to JP. But I'm a real sap if you haven't already figured that out (and to anyone who really knows me, I tend to keep the sappiness on the inside for various reasons), and the Twilight series just _is_ the ultimate sappy novel. But anyone reading this probably already knows that.

But, the idea for this story really isn't my original idea. However, anyone who came up with this idea, or is also using it and happens to fall upon this and find it eerily synonymous with your story, I promise you that I did not intend to offend you or copy you (to a certain degree) in any way. I really liked the idea of starting off a story with Bella as a vampire, so I decided to make my own little story. Note: there are serious Breaking Dawn spoilers, so don't read this if you haven't read all 4 novels! Also, Bella is a little OOC. But this is due to the fact that she was transformed into a vampire a little over 300 years ago, and I find it plausible, even probable, that she probably wouldn't act _quite_ the same as she does in the books. And I also don't care if you hate this, it's for my own amusement really. _I_ want to know what will happen in this story almost as much I hope _you _will.

Now, on with the bloodbath!

* * *

Summary: Bella was changed back in Albuquerque roughly around revolutionary times, like Jasper. However, she was not immediately seized by her creators and forced to fight in the vampire wars ensuing in the South, so she was left to wonder as a newborn vampire, waiting, without knowing it, for the day she'll meet Edward…

**Disclaimer: Alright, alright! I'll admit that I _once _claimed to own Twilight…but I was dreaming!! Kill my subconscious for dream-fulfillment! Gosh, it's not like I _really_ claim to own Stephenie's masterpiece!**

1776-New Mexico

I woke up from the fire, and saw, well, everything. I could see the dust settle on the desert ground beside me. There was no sign of human life around me, nor had there been any for the past three days of my torture. I was alone, left only with the image of the beautiful demon who bit me, the memories of the excruciating pain thereafter, and this new…body. I certainly wasn't in the body I had before; I mean, I was, but this was different. This was not human, my heart wasn't beating, my skin was cold, my vision enhanced. I didn't even need to breath. What was I?

I could see the blurry outline of the only creature who could have caused this change in me. He was strikingly beautiful--like nothing I had ever laid eyes on. He told me to come closer, that he wanted to speak to me, to tell me something. How could I not obey the angel who beckoned me closer? I came so close I could smell the sweet scent of his breath, and see his red irises.

It was then that I felt the need to run away.

Instinct had jolted through me, filling me with adrenaline. But I didn't move; the angel's arms were wrapped around me in an iron embrace. He told me not to fret, this would only take a second; he was parched. Then, he bent his head down towards my neck, as if to kiss my collarbone, and sunk his sharp, white teeth into my neck. I felt a strange pull on my skin, like he was sucking…on my blood! But I couldn't move, oh, I couldn't move! This creature was literally sucking the life out of me! But he stopped for some reason unknown to me. And I gasped at the blood dripping down his jaw, my blood! I was enraged, shocked, and dreadfully frightened all at once.

Then I heard a terrifying growl, the growl of an animal on the hunt. But I could no more discern the creature from which the growl came from the color of the night sky--I was falling into unconsciousness.

The last human memory I had, other than the pain of the fire, was the acrid smell of burning incense…

**Present Day--London**

I clicked my cell phone shut as I hopped out of my black Audi, the new A4 edition. I liked to drive fast, but who wouldn't if they could run faster than the car did at maximum speed? I only kept up the façade so the humans wouldn't get frightened. But I would be lying if I said I didn't _like_ the car.

I loped gracefully towards the charming café that was nestled in between an ancient bookstore, from which most of my very large library was purchased, and a small, conservative boutique, that most of my clothing was purchased from.

I was thinking of that first day, the day my life had started, ended, and started again. I was so confused, and all alone. I had wandered endlessly for days, frightened and depressed. I wasn't alone for long though.

I didn't know where I was, or how far I had gotten from home; I only knew that I couldn't go back. How was I going to explain this to my family? The answer was to not even try. I was gone from them forever. But while I was wandering, I stumbled across another demon angel who had the same red irises as the one who changed me. His name was Garrett. I had found a companion, but not one I was romantically inclined towards, even when he hinted that _he_ was. Romantically inclined that is…

These memories where all brought full circle as I lingered on the previous phone call. Garrett wanted me to visit; it was _my_ turn to go see _him_. I was already making the plans in my head--I would call in to work, also part of the façade: I had a ridiculous amount of money saved up over the past three centuries that I didn't like to think about; I would need a plane ticket; etc. etc. But right now wasn't the time; I was meeting up with Alastor.

I entered the café feeling rather conspicuous, and I tried to ignore the appraising stares that I could feel on my face. I ordered my usual black coffee, that I never drank, and took my seat across from Alastor. He was looking a little frazzled, if that was possible for a vampire.

"Hello, my dear, how are you?" His beautifully ancient voice inquired.

"Fine. The same as always," I replied in a bell-like tone. "But how are _you_, Alastor?"

"Ah, you concern touches me, my dear, but I am afraid that I can't give you the satisfaction of helping me sort this particular predicament out," he replied, rather distressed.

"Can't you at least tell me what or who this problem is about?"

"You ask tricky questions, Bella."

"Please, Alastor?" I begged. "I won't meddle if that's all your worried about."

He hesitated, "Well, it concerns my old friend, Carlisle. He and his family are in trouble with the Volturi."

"Oh!" I gasped. This statement brought back a ream of memories. I remember Alastor telling me of his friend the doctor. He lived in Washington somewhere with his wife and "kids". But that's all I knew of Carlisle. I knew more about the Volturi: the ancient family who had proclaimed themselves the royalty of the vampire world, and who enforced the rules they had come up with like the tyrants they were. I shuddered. What had the doctor done to upset the Volturi?

"Alastor, what did Carlisle _do_?"

"My dear, Carlisle did nothing; he is too good," he replied in an endearing tone. "The Volturi are preying, once again, on the talents his family hold."

"Talents?" I knew that most vampires had gifts beyond the norm, but I didn't think that any were so outstanding that another vampire, or vampi_res _in this case, felt the impulse to start a fight over it. I myself had a gift, but, luckily, I had never needed to really use it in my defense. I only used it to protect the outside world from touching my mind, and I could stretch this protection to others surrounding me that I cared about, but that was the extent.

"Yes, the talent that Carlisle's daughter, Alice, has is particularly desirable to the Volturi…unfortunately."

"What kind of talents, Alastor?" I was curious about this family. Alastor had always held Carlisle in the highest regard, and now his family was about to get torn to pieces, literally, by the Volturi.

"And that, my dear, is where this conversation ends," Alastor said, looking morose. "I can't tell you anything else, unless you want to be involved in this mess as well. And you don't Bella, trust me."

"Fine, Alastor, but if you don't meet me back here in two weeks looking as normally perfect as you do now, I _will_ come looking for you."

"Alright, Bella, don't worry, I shall be back by then, hopefully," And I could see the panic there, if only for an instant.

"Maybe I'll visit Washington while I'm in the states," I implied, nonchalantly. Then explained, "Garrett wants to see me. It's _my_ turn to take the trip over-seas." I laughed, trying to ease the tension a bit. Seeing Alastor like this made me nervous.

"I think, Bella," he said, looking me straight in the eyes, "I think that would be a very bad idea." And his warning was real--this was not a situation I wanted to get caught up in. Realization was apparent on my face. He relaxed.

"Okay then. I'll stay out of this. But don't think I won't come looking or you if you're away for too long." And _my_ warning was real. But he didn't seem as aware of this as I was. This situation was completely serious.

"Bella, I need you to stay out of this," his tone was pleading, as were his eyes.

"I'll try my best Al, but you know as well as I do that I can't keep that promise for very long."

* * *

Uh-oh. What's old Al up to? Anyway, this story won't be very long, nor will it necessarily have a sequel due to my own personal preferences. And don't worry, Edward will make an appearance…soon.

Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

I am really happy that I've already gotten a response to my story. I jumped around. I laughed. I went slightly nuts. But enough of my elation!

On with the vampire wars!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me: You know what!! (Stephenie: What?) **

**M: I…I… (S: What?) **

**M: Fine, you win, I don't own Twilight. Are you happy now! (S: Extremely)**

* * *

I returned home after my visit with Alastor, perturbed. He certainly wasn't making it any easier for me to trust him and stay away from whatever was going down in Washington. But I was going to hear this story eventually. There was no way I was going to let him get away with causing me this much distress and not get something in return. Darn that old vampire.

I dialed the numbers on my cell phone with an inhuman dexterity. The other line answered after one ring.

"Hullo?" A thickly accented British man inquired.

"Hullo, Richard. I was wondering if I could have the next couple of weeks off? I know I still have vacation days saved up fer years, but I wanted to make sure you could handle it." I asked persuasively in my perfected English accent.

"Oh, Bella," he sounded shocked at my sudden proposal. "Well, I suppose that would be alright. I think we can handle the load here at the hospital. I'll get Dr. Wellington to cover fer you on the heart transplant unit. Might I ask where you are going?"

"I'll be visiting a friend in America."

"Oh, well then, I hope your trip goes well. Safe travels!"

"Thank you, Richard. I'll see you in a couple of weeks then."

"Yes, very good, bye then."

"Bye!" I hung up, more optimistic than before. Richard hadn't made a big deal out of my impending absence, so that was good. And I would be seeing Garrett soon. I dialed the airport's number.

"Hullo?" An artificially cheerful woman's voice answered. "This is British Airways, how may I help you?"

"I would like a ticket to Charleston, West Virginia."

"One way? Or there and back?" the woman asked, feigning interest…it was hardly convincing, really.

"There and back please."

I could hear her fingers typing in this information in the background, "We have a flight departing tomorrow from London to New York at eight a.m. and then a thirty minute layover until another plane departs from New York to Charleston. Will that be alright?"

"Yes, thank you, may I book a seat in first class?"

"Oh yes, of course," she muttered under her breath about forgetting that part. I stifled a giggle. She continued, "Would you like to book your returning flight right now as well?"

"Um, no actually, could you just reserve a first class ticket fer me?" I was still undecided about Alastor.

I could hear the alertness in her voice; clearly people didn't ask this particular question very often, "Sure, would you like to pay fer the tickets now?"

"Sure."

"Ok, could you please give me your name, address, and telephone number?" I ran off the letters, numbers and whatnot.

"May I have your credit card number?" I ran off the numbers, and this time she actually stifled a yawn in her boredom. Clearly this woman needed a new job, one that, perhaps, didn't require a constant need for cheerful conversations concerning something that wasn't very exciting unless you were the one traveling.

She sighed, "Is there anything else you need today?" She asked this question with no inflection in her voice whatsoever. I was highly amused.

"No ma'am," I replied, digging up the southern accent I had spent a century stifling.

The woman hardly noticed, and I was surprised. My voice sounded completely different than the one I had previously been using.

"Alright then, hope your flight goes smoothly." And with that, she hung up.

I actually laughed aloud. I hoped she would find something more interesting to consume her time.

In the meantime, I needed to pack. I blindly stuffed my conservative suitcase with my conservative clothes. I packed a few books, my toiletries, and some hiking gear. Garrett was quite the adventurer, but people would stare if they saw me scaling small cliffs without ropes and the proper footwear.

Since I did work in the hospital as a doctor, my wardrobe mostly consisted of muted color pencil skirts, collared oxfords to match, and quite a few small, pointy-toed heels. And those heels aren't used for hiking--not that it would make any difference to me.

I looked at the clock, it was only eight p.m. I had time to burn. I looked around the small flat I owned in the middle of London. It was filled with modest and indistinct furniture, mostly black leather. I stared at the many pictures on the walls. There was one I had drawn from memory of my family. It had taken me six months--day and night--to perfect each of my families members' faces. A jolt of pain flashed through me. I wondered how they reacted to my absence, did they look for me? Surely they were all long dead now. Maybe I had great nephews and nieces in Albuquerque? I'd had two other sisters and a brother, who had they married? Did they ever marry? These questions pounded on me all at once. I had asked them a million times, but I had never acted on them. It was painful enough just _thinking_ about what happened to them. Much more actually knowing.

I shifted my glance to a picture of Garrett and I in the 20s, at some party, both looking strangely out of place among the other young faces enjoying themselves at a party. I remembered the big band there, the fringes on my flapper dress, and the wild dancing with Garrett. Everything was so clear, like it had happened yesterday. I smiled at the happy memories. This same process was repeated twenty times. There were pictures of us in the 30s, at the cinema. In the 40s, at a war rally. In the 50s, at a diner. We dressed as hippies in the 60s and discoed, quite expertly, in the 70s. We went to a Devo concert in the 80s, and went to Disneyworld in the 90s. We had traveled the globe in 1999 before the turn of the millenia, and I had a picture from each city in every country we went to. Garrett and I had known each other for a _very_ long time. But we were two different people, especially in the diet department. But I was looking forward to seeing him again nonetheless.

I moved to sift through my wardrobe. I had had a minimal sense of fashion. I only noticed trends when they were ridiculous, like the whole hippie thing. I liked to dress in dark blues and grays. I decided that I should probably do a little shopping in the states, but only because I hadn't been shopping in a couple years. My clothes were looking slightly worn.

I changed into a fitted, hyacinth blue sweater, some black slacks and my dressy, black loafers.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and examined my features. My mahogany brown hair was almost to my waist, even in a ponytail. But when you lived forever, you really couldn't afford a bad haircut. My skin was extremely pale, almost ghost-like, and my features were flawless--I had a straight nose, full lips, and light, golden eyes brimmed with full lashes. I was beautiful, I couldn't deny it, but so were all the rest of my kind.

I turned to settle down with a Jane Austen novel…again. I needed something to entertain me as the time passed.

A while later, I glanced at the clock, and it read 5:30 a.m. I got up, zipped my suitcase, grabbed my coat and left for the airport.

I really hoped I wouldn't be doing more than hiking on this trip, but I couldn't help feeling a mixture of anticipation and anxiety as I boarded the plane at eight o'clock that was taking me to America.

I could tell something was going to happen to me that was going to change me forever; guess I'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

OoOoh! I promise this story gets more interesting. I just needed to introduce everyone to the way _my_ Bella rolls. And I plan on discussing Bella's diet in the next chapter too. Anyway, hoped you liked it!

Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I hope all of you have enjoyed this story thus far; I know the last chapter was rather dull. And I would caution anyone who has not read the Twilight series to stop reading. You won't understand half of the significant things I put into the plot, and my hard work will be wasted. No offense, and those who haven't read the books know who you are!

Fingers, keypad, ACTION!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I get it, I get it! I need to go to rehab. But that still doesn't mean I don't own Twilight. (shifty eyes) I do not suffer from dementia! (jk)**

* * *

I stepped off of the plane and into the tunnel that would lead me to the rest of the airport in Charleston. As I exited the tunnel, and looked into the crowd that was waiting for the other exiting passengers, I saw him. His red eyes were unmistakable. And I knew he saw me too, cause he started rushing towards me, pushing people to get through.

I ran to meet him, and was caught up in his iron embrace. I laughed; we hadn't seen each other since last year.

"Hello beautiful," Garrett greeted me in his smooth, deep voice. I looked up to his face, and he was beaming.

"Hey Garrett! It's good to see you!" I replied back, deftly sliding out of his arms. "What've you been up to?"

"Nothing much, still working as a mountain trail guide," and with that he winked. I understood that to mean he was still luring unsuspecting mountaineers into the woods and sucking their blood dry.

"Ah," I said uncomfortably. "So you still haven't reconsidered your eating habits?"

"Nope, but I thought you understood?" he asked, looking confused.

"I do, I do. But sometimes I wish you could just…I don't know…quit? I guess that'd be kind of hard after all these years." I sighed.

"Yeah, not all of us get lucky and smell an animal the first time they hunt," he smiled.

"Well, I've smelled a lot of humans since then, and I've never even tried one," I smiled too. I remembered the memory fondly; it had probably saved my conscience a lot of blows. I had just been changed, and I had been walking around in the desert mountains for weeks without any clue of where to go. An animal had sprinted past me about fifty yards away; I had caught the scent of its blood, and heard the beating of its hot, wet heart. The effect was instantaneous--I was suddenly crouched over and sprinting after the small rabbit. I caught it within seconds of the pursuit and sucked it dry, and I haven't had anything but animals since…

"Well, maybe you should try one, for recreational purposes. Trying something new every once in a while wouldn't hurt you! Heck, nothing would!"

"As much as that appeals to me," my voice dripping with sarcasm, "I think that would cause me quite a few occupational hazards."

"Oh, still making rounds as a physician?" he asked mockingly in a British accent.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

"Where'd you get your degree this time?"

"Cambridge," I replied, head held high. "I like to use my supernatural abilities for the betterment of mankind, unlike you." I had been through medical school three times: once at Harvard, Yale, and most recently, Cambridge.

"Up there with the top dogs now, huh?" he teased.

"Oh yeah. People look at my Ph. D., then at my face, and then back again. Some of them still don't get how I can be so young and pretty and still have that high of a degree. It's kind of degrading, but I got someone to hire me as an attendee, so I'm good," I bantered cheerily. Seeing Garrett again was really brightening my mood, he was like a big brother to me.

"Well, luckily for me, there are no prerequisites for my job except to be exceptionally tough-skinned."

I laughed. We went on like this for a few minutes, until we got to his car, a huge, 4x4 Dodge monster truck. The thing was at least 5-feet over my head, and I would certainly have to jump just to get in.

"Geez, did this monstrosity _grow_ two feet since the last time I saw it?" I asked, shocked.

"Nope, I just got new wheels," he responded nonchalantly.

We jumped in and took off. His house was nestled up in the mountains, near the lodge from which he ran his trail guide business. It would take at least two hours to get there, even going 110 miles per hour.

"Soo, did you want to hunt or something on the way?" Garrett asked. "You know where the house is, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Just drop me off when we're halfway up, and then I'll meet you there."

A while later, I was running up to Garrett's little cabin, when I noticed his car wasn't there. I found it highly unlikely I had beat him, but it was possible that _he _had decided to hunt as well on the way up. I went to take a shower, just to rinse off the blood and dirt I'd gotten all over myself.

I heard the door to the house open and close about thirty minutes later, but I was still rinsing off.

"Bella, are you in there?" Garrett asked from outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah, could you bring my stuff in here?" I'd forgotten he still had my suitcase.

"Sure, one sec," and I could hear him run to get my stuff. While he was gone, I finished my shower at vampire speed and wrapped myself in a towel, so that I would be halfway decent before Garrett walked in.

"Bella, here's your stuff," he announced as he walked in the steamy room, a little disappointed. "Hurry up, I need to talk to you about something." And with that, he left me alone.

I was really starting to wonder what was up with my vampire friends. First Alastor, and now Garrett? What was going on? I hurried through the routine of getting dressed and fixing my hair and went to meet Garrett. He was sitting in his living room. Something wasn't right.

"Hey Bella, why don't you sit?" Garrett asked.

I sat, waiting.

He hesitated, "I know you just got here and everything, but I…I have to go," he looked down when he said that last part.

"Why?"

"Some friends of mine, the Cullen's, need my help. Their family is in trouble. Serious trouble."

I could have laughed. Alastor had pretty much left me with that same exact excuse. Clearly this family was in serious trouble, and they certainly seemed to have a lot of connections. If they knew old Alastor from England, and Garrett from West Virginia, who else did they know?

"Huh, you too?" I asked, slightly irked.

"What?" He was baffled.

"It's just, Alastor gave me the same excuse when I met him a couple days ago. He had to go help the Cullen's out with some trouble they encountered concerning the Volturi. Alice, Carlisle's daughter, has some gift they find particularly desirable," I explained.

Garrett seemed even more baffled at my knowledge of the situation. He just nodded.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Tonight."

"Oh."

He looked at me with a sad expression in his eyes, like he might never see me again. It was very different from the anxiousness Alastor had exuded, but both attitudes were still rooted in fear.

Then Garrett jumped up and walked swiftly towards me. He picked me up and pinned me to a wall. I was too stunned to react when he kissed me fiercely, all the desperation of his situation leaking out through his lips. But I wasn't going to say goodbye to him this way. We would part as friends, and only as friends. I growled and pushed him off of me. He flew a few feet away, but he still walked up to me and put his hands on either side of my face on the wall.

"I might never see you again, I just wanted to know what it would be like before…well, before I leave," he explained, sorrowful.

"There isn't any hope of you coming out of this alive? Or, as alive as the undead can be? Alastor seemed a little more reassured that he would come out of this safely."

"Bella, this dispute has started a war between the Cullen's and the Volturi, and I have to go defend the freedom not only of my friends, but of all of our kind. Because, if the Volturi succeed in bringing the Cullen's down and in taking Alice's gifts with them back to Italy, their tyranny will only intensify. This battle could determine the fate of our kind. But I'm sure all of us who are fighting against the Volturi aren't going to succeed. There will be casualties."

"Well then, I'm going with you," I declared adamantly.

"No, you're not," he replied, just as stubborn.

"Yes, I am, and you can't stop me. From the description you just gave me, my freedom is on the line too! I _should_ go! I _have_ to go!"

He sighed. I could tell by the set of his jaw that he disliked the idea of me going just as much as he disliked the idea of feeding on animals instead of humans. But he couldn't deny the truth in my words. I was going.

"Fine. But you have to know what you're getting yourself into. You don't even _know_ the Cullen's, and you're fighting, with your life, to defend them! You could die! Or whatever it is we do."

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm fighting for my freedom, like you said earlier. The Volturi need to go down!"

He laughed, but there was a bitter edge to it.

"Look Garrett, don't worry about me. I _want_ to go. If you're going and Alastor's going, then who do I have left? Plus, I like a little danger. Keeps eternity interesting, know?" I explained, trying to lighten up the mood a little.

"Bella, this situation isn't just dangerous, it's _lethal_," he said, trying to get me to understand the implications of the situation. But I _did_ understand. I knew that I could die, but what was left for me if Alastor and him died while I stayed here? I wouldn't have anything left, so what was there to lose?

"I know, and I'm going. So get over it already."

"Fine," he said, resigned. I could tell he was a little more excited that I would be going with him.

"Let's jet."

* * *

Yay! The journey begins! I know this sounds alot like Breaking Dawn, and it kinda _is_ alot like Breaking Dawn, but it is quite different. Just the way I go into it is vastly different from the book, so I hope you won't lose interest. Oh, and Edward is in the next chapter! I'm so excited!

Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

Ah! I love that people have responded! Anybody who sees me after I look at my e-mail and see all those reviews and alerts probably thinks I'm high! But I don't care! I'm just so happy! Anyway, this is the chapter where Bella does indeed meet Edward. Also, a little author's note: I really didn't intend to make this story so similar to Breaking Dawn, it just developed that way. Like the story had a mind of its own. Weird.

But, on with the fluff!

* * *

**Disclaimer: (sounds like a bad scarface impression) Are you threatening me? Say 'ello to my li'le frien'!! (loads machine gun) Yeah, tha's righ', run away! You know Twiligh' es mine! (jk)**

* * *

Garrett and I were nearing our destination. Carlisle and his family lived in a really small town named Forks. I'd also heard that this little town was extremely rainy and excessively green. These statements were quickly becoming facts to me as we entered the Olympic Peninsula on foot. We had decided to run since it would be quicker, and we carried our luggage in backpacks. The journey hadn't been awkward; Garrett and I hadn't mentioned the kiss, so everything was still friendly between us. I really hoped that, if we got out of this mess, he would find a mate. I really didn't want him to kiss me again, nor did I want him to keep believing I was the only one for him.

Garrett quickened the pace, and I could tell we were getting closer. We had come along the West coast from the south; the Rockies would have taken too long to hike, so we just went under them through Texas, New Mexico and Arizona. The forest surrounded us like a green wall, yet I could still see everything that I passed. The trees were covered in green, the leaves on the trees were green, the vines that linked together from tree to tree were green, heck, the bugs were green! I looked up to the overcast sky and saw the threateningly gray clouds that were accustom to this area. Only vampires would be eager to live in a place where it was overcast and rained perpetually.

"Bella, we're here," Garrett stopped a few yards in front of me, looking ahead to an opening in the green wall of forest.

"Are we just going to stand here all day, or what?" I was anxious to meet these people, and see Alastor.

"My good friend Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie, are coming out to meet us before we meet everyone else," He explained, whipping out his cell phone to text Emmett, alerting him to our arrival. But someone was already walking towards us. I looked up to this stranger's face and felt the world stop.

He was like nothing I had ever seen before. He was more beautiful than the most beautiful thing I had ever seen or could even imagine seeing. This inhumanly exquisite creature was tall and lithe, with bronze hair, golden eyes, and perfect features. I couldn't stop staring. He met my eyes and stopped in his tracks. We stayed like that for a while, our eyes communicating some emotion that words simply could not describe. It wasn't until Garrett growled and pushed me roughly behind him did I break that intense gaze. I sucked in an unsteady breath, and looked up again. The magnificent being was still staring, open-mouthed in my direction, but he shook it off quickly. His previous expression of disbelief was replaced with one of bitter disappointment, but I couldn't understand why.

Just then, another vampire walked into the forest, followed closely by another. The first was a tall, extremely muscular male with dark, curly hair who I assumed to be Emmett. The second was a gorgeous blonde female, who, by previous overheard mutterings, was the former's mate, Rosalie. Emmett walked swiftly towards Garrett and I and embraced Garrett, who was still in front of me. The vampire looked down at me as he embraced Garrett, a trifle shocked, and let go.

"You didn't tell me you'd found a mate man! Good for you too, she's hot!" Emmett congratulated Garrett, slapping him on the back. The sound was similar to a crack of thunder. If I could have blushed at that moment I would have. I stepped to stand beside Garrett just as Rosalie slapped Emmett.

"How can you be so rude!" she asked, viciously.

"Honey, I was just trying to be friendly! And look at her, you can't deny that she's hot," and with that Emmett pointed at me. I was really hoping the ground would open up and swallow me whole about now, but the world just wasn't that merciful.

"You could have at least been less crude, and said something like, 'she's pretty', or 'she's a knockout' or something!" Rosalie fussed.

"I would have gone with something more along the lines of 'exquisite' or 'absurdly beautiful', but that's just my opinion," this time it was the bronze-haired man that spoke. Everyone turned to stare at him. I looked into his eyes and found a deep sadness there for some inexplicable reason.

"Um, I hate to disappoint," Garrett said, breaking the silence, "but my _friend_ Bella here, is not my mate." He said that last bit with an edge of bitterness, and I couldn't help but feel a small twinge of guilt at having denied him. But it was only a small twinge. I looked at the magnificent bronze-haired creature again, and saw his expression change from sorrow to elation. And I was still baffled as to why. Did this answer please him? Did he know something we didn't?

"Oh," Emmett cleared his throat, "Nice to meet you, Bella." He held his hand out for me to shake, and I did so.

"I'm so sorry for my husband's rude behavior," Rosalie apologized. "Sometimes we just can't rein him in." She smiled at me, and held out her hand for me to shake as well. I took it, in awe of her even invampiric beauty.

The bronze-haired creature held his hand out to me as well, "My name is Edward, I'm so pleased to meet you," He said with a twinkle in his eye. I couldn't help but smile and take his hand in mine. But when our fingertips touched, I wasn't expecting the electric shock that ran through me, filling me with an unplaced desire to grab him and kiss him and never let him go. But I held down this impulse, afraid that that wouldn't be welcome to anyone but me. I saw a shock go through Edward's eyes as well, and he gasped, gripping my hand harder and pulling me towards him. But Garrett didn't let me get as far as an inch in Edward's direction, and I was forced to let go of Edward's hand. I could see the desire in Edward's eyes too, and this new emotion scared me. _I_ was forever changed, but nothing had changed. I was still walking into a death sentence, but it seemed as though destiny had another surprise for me before then.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Um, how about we all go into the house and see everyone else?"

We all murmured in agreement, and walked in that general direction. But Edward stayed back to walk beside me, much to Garrett's disapproval.

Edward whispered in my ear, "Meet me tonight at this same place," I shivered after he said this, but not in a bad way. I could smell the scent of his breath after he said this, and I couldn't believe how delicious it smelled. It was better than any scent I had ever inhaled. "I can't believe Alice was right," he muttered almost indiscernibly to himself. I was also confused. What had Alice been right about? Did it concern me?

I looked up into his eyes and mouthed, "Ok."

Edward stared at my lips for a second before he smiled the smile of an angel. He mouthed back, "Midnight."

I nodded and smiled as well. I could tell the grin on my face was the goofy one all young people got when they were in love, but I didn't care. This man, this _angel_, had just waltzed into the forest and taken my heart captive. But I wasn't opposed. It was almost like it was already his, I just needed to bring it to him. Strange how this man had been here all this time, waiting for me. But how long would I have to enjoy this?

As we exited the forest and walked towards a beautiful white house by the river, I looked up into Edward's face and saw the answer there: not long.

* * *

What'd you think? I know the fluff was a little rough, but this EdwardxBella is all new to me. I hope you enjoyed this though, I know it's a little short, but bear with me. I wanted to give you an update now as opposed to one heck of a long chapter later. And yes, I know I made up a word, but how else do you describe Rosalie's beauty?

Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

Um, Heeeeey guys! What's goin' on? Everything good? Yeah? … good…

Look! I'm sorry I didn't update for, like, a year, really! *sigh* I'm probably lucky that anyone is even reading this right now…

The catalyst for this inevitable (kind of) update was an author alert, haha, that I received the other day; it reminded me that people might actually want to continue reading my story, so here I am! BTW, you know who you are, random-awesome-author-alert-person, and you rock!

Anyway, I shall proceed with the calm before the bloodbath = )

**Disclaimer: (under rock clutching original Twilight manuscript with forged signature) "…my precious…yes, you and I will work together…*maniacal laughter*…my precious, mine, all mine!!!…" (JUST KIDDING! I love Stephenie Meyer--Twilight is all hers!)**

* * *

Disillusionment

"So basically, we're going to be attacked in approximately fourteen days. Any questions?" Alice inquired in her sweet, soprano voice. She had hugged me upon my entering the house, much to my bewilderment, and she beamed at me now.

I timidly smiled back, but quickly voiced my concerns, "I still don't understand _why_ the Volturi are coming here to kill you! Is Aro so envious of yours and Edward's gifts that he feels the need to launch a full-scale attack on your coven? Or is there something else?"

Alice's smiled suddenly turned sour. "Have you ever met Aro, Bella?"

I shook my head.

"That's probably the wisest move you could ever have made," she explained, almost gloating. "If he'd detected any hint of a powerful talent, Chelsea probably would've broken any ties you held with any other vampire or coven and tethered you to Aro's side. Anything less than the bond between mates is in danger of being broken by Chelsea's gift, and seeing as you don't have a mate," at this she smiled, much to my confusion, and Garrett's hand slipped onto my thigh possessively, "you would've been taken most definitely." She paused to look out the window at her returning family.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme had all gone hunting while Alice explained their whole situation to Garrett and I. Alistair was sitting on my other side, twitching nervously and looking at me with both affection and disapproval.

"Years ago, Edward, Jasper, and I all went with Carlisle and Esme to visit Aro; Emmett and Rosalie were on their honeymoon, again. Aro had wished to meet Carlisle's new bride, so we decided to make it a family trip," Alice shook her head sadly. "As soon as he touched my hand, he was hooked; he wished to obtain my gift and all its possibilities more than any other gift he had sought after. He also found significance in Edward's abilities, but did not want him nearly as much. At this point, Chelsea has tried to loosen our bonds and turn our allegiances per Aro's request, but she failed to break the bond between Jasper and I, and Edward was too independent to tolerate being under Aro's control," Alice sighed heavily. Jasper came in and sat beside Alice, wrapping her in his embrace. The air suddenly felt lighter; an unexplained buoyancy filled me up, and I nearly laughed aloud.

"If only your ability to alter emotional climates could help us now," Alice murmured desolately. She smiled as she turned to face me again, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"But, how can his lust justify his impending attack? Just because he wants your ability does not mean that he has the authority to overtake an innocent coven!" I exclaimed, outraged.

"Ah, but there is where things get tricky," Edward began as he glided into the room. I looked into his eyes and saw confusion, awe, and another strong emotion that I was afraid to see at this point. "You see, a small coven recently passed through the area and, while they were here, they stayed with us. Their names were James, Victoria, and Laurent. Their hunting habits were, um, _traditional_, so we asked them to hunt out of town. They seemed to have obliged; however, when they ran onto our property, covered in human blood, pursued by rabid werewolves, we knew that they had not heeded our instructions. Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and I ran out to meet the angry wolves, who had reverted back to their human forms--"

My eyes were bulging, "Wait! Are you referring to the Children of the Moon, or some other species?!" Children of the Moon don't just morph back into their human forms of their own volition! I'd never heard of such a thing; the thought of another mythological enemy to our kind was baffling, and frightening.

Edward's lips broke into a beautiful crooked smile that knocked me breathless, but the hardening of Garrett's grip on my thigh shook me from my momentary state of awe, "I'm not referring to the Children of the Moon, as you have guessed. The creatures I speak of are shape-shifters whose ancestors morphed into wolves by pure coincidence. These wolves are part of the Quileute tribe that has inhabited the area of La Push for centuries…and whose ancestors we first encountered when we came here. These wolves, being our mortal enemies, only tolerated us because we agreed on a treaty that restricted us from ever biting a human. And so, when it was evident that our guests had broken our treaty, we apologized immediately for their actions, and Carlisle took responsibility.

"However, these wolves wanted the deaths of the three vampires, and though we urged their forgiveness, they continued to pursue our guests, and succeeded in killing the two males as we watched in horror. The fact that this coven was not closely acquainted with us, combined with the suddenness of the wolves' attack, restrained us from entering the fight. The female, however, was the mate of James, and she fled too fast for the wolves to catch her…

"And now, according to what Alice has seen and what I heard in Victoria's mind that night as she fled, Victoria ran straight to the Volturi, driven by uncontrollable rage and vengeance. She wanted the wolves decimated for what they had done to James, and our family punished for not defending our own kind…" Edward spoke those last words with anguish; he did not believe that he and his family would survive.

"Well, what can we do? How can we stop them?" I asked frantically. "From what I've overheard, the _whole_ guard is coming--_and_ the wives. Obviously we won't be able to stop them, make them see reason, but isn't there a way for us to--to…defeat them," I also said these last words with anguish, seeing the stupidity behind them as I spoke them.

"Well, I'm not just going to sit here and take this!" Garrett proclaimed, standing up. "James, Victoria, and Laurent defied your instructions and paid the price. You shouldn't be punished for their mistakes. I will not crumble under the will of such a despotic leader! I will fight! The Volturi need to learn that not everyone wants to be controlled; some of us wish for freedom. Some of us desire to live without the fear that the Volturi will destroy us if we step one foot out of line! Damn it!"

I stood up and placed a comforting hand on Garrett's shoulder. "I will fight as well. My animosity towards the Volturi is growing by the minute," my voice was laced with steel.

"I guess I'll have to stay as well," Alistair said meekly, with little resolve.

"There's no need to be hasty in making your decision," Carlisle said. "All we need is an impressive show of witnesses to stop the Volturi so that we can explain the reason for the werewolves' attack. After that, we can ask no more of you."

"Are you sure that's going to work?" I asked.

"No, but this is the only chance we've got," Edward said, piercing me with his golden eyes.

"Then I'm staying," I proclaimed, with consenting nods on either side of me.

"Well then, let's get to work, hot stuff!" Emmett yelled, earning him a thunderous smack from Rosalie. "I want to see what you've got in the area of physical combat!"

I smiled deviously. He didn't know what he was asking for.

* * *

Sooooo, whaddya think?? I really want to know. Also, I'm pretty sure its Alistair, not Alastor, but I'll confirm that when I'm reunited with my copy of Breaking Dawn.

OH, and I'm also really sorry that my comeback chapter really sucked. It was filled with info you already know, but that I found necessary to keep in the plot to justify the integrity of my characters…reeeaaaallllly sorry. I hope it didn't suck that bad. And tell me if you liked the twist on the Volturi's reason for coming.

And don't worry, a ton more vampires are coming, most of which you already know, and…I've got a surprise in the next chapter that involves your two favorite characters (you know who!). I've got plans for those two (smiles deviously, like Bella did above)…

Review? Maybe? If you love me?


	6. Chapter 6

So, ya'll reviewed, or at least a few of you did, and that made me happy, so I'm updating!

Sorry about my rather sucky last chapter; explanations must be done...

Anyway, this chapter's got lots of action *wink, wink*, and the "Walking In the Moonlight" chapter will either be in the next chapter or the one after.

And Alastor is Alistair if you didn't catch my note. Sorry about the mix-up.

Also, I'm the same IssytheWriter, just with a different number (refer to my profile update).

Now, on with the sparring!

****

Disclaimer: *Strokes stolen copyright for Twilight* "You're mine now!!" *truly creepy, totally obsessed cackling* JK (S.M. owns it all!)

Feinting

I followed Emmett and Rosalie outside with Garrett and Edward on either side of me, and Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle trailing behind. I stopped when Emmett turned to face me in the middle of the field in front of the house.

"Got any special talents Bells?" Emmett asked, nonchalantly.

"Im a, um, shield," I hesitated, not used to explaining my gift. "I have an impenetrable defense against any power that affects the mind. I can project my shield to protect others and still keep my own shield intact. I can also push the shield completely from my mind. Unfortunately though, my shield has no physical barriers."

"Awesome!" Emmett exclaimed, to the general agreement of the rest of his family.

Edward's expression suddenly lost its confusion as he took this in; I guessed my mind must be silent to him.

"Well, shall we get started?" Emmett asked, excited. "Edward, you're up first. Ive _got_ to see how you do without the advantage of knowing your opponent's strategy!"

I swallowed nervously and left Garrett's side to take Emmett's place opposite Edward.

An arrogant smile replaced the lucid expression on Edward's face; my apprehension had been interpreted as ineptness.

Unfortunately, for Edward, Alice had informed me that I was at least a century older than him. And while I was sure that Edward wasn't a novice, I knew that I had the upper hand in this department. Despite my tame eating habits, I was a fierce fighter. Even when I was a young vampire I had always been adept at defending myself, and as the years piled on I continued to practice self-defense. I couldn't, and still can't, stand the thought of being overpowered by another vampire, which was my main drive in the first place.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, still confident.

I nodded, still feigning trepidation. I saw both Alice and Jasper smile slyly before I started circling, opposite Edward.

My instincts took over as I concentrated on watching Edwards lithe form slink gracefully into a crouch reminiscent of a mountain lion; I was mesmerized as he slipped closer and closer while still circling me. And this was just as well--I liked for my opponents to strike first so as to ascertain how to defeat them. Garrett knew this better than anyone, and surely noticed what I was doing when he chuckled lowly from the sideline.

Suddenly Edward lunged for me, his teeth aimed at my lifeless jugular, but I dodged his attack quickly and rolled under him in a somersault. He growled. I smiled.

I regained my footing and analyzed his figure again; he was angry. Edward then proceeded to play cat-and-mouse--he would leap then feint, leap then feint--until I attacked him out of frustration.

I instantly knew I was trapped when his arms wrapped around my waist as I approached his throat. I quickly kicked him in the stomach, which propelled my body back the way I came. Edward flew back a few feet, but was otherwise unharmed. His arrogant smile returned and I growled ferociously.

I began to circle him faster, increasing my speed by half every time I completed the loop, until we were nearly impossible to see. As I returned to my origin the twentieth time, I turned in the opposite direction and leapt at Edward, whose smile faltered at the suddenness of my attack. I pinned his body to the ground with my own and went for his neck, but instead of biting it, as I would've done in order to sever his head from his body, I kissed it.

And as soon as I did, I felt an electric shock run through my entire body, and an inexplicable desire once again sang through my dried out bones.

"I win," I said as I stood up abruptly.

All these new emotions were confusing me; I didn't know how to react. I lent Edward my hand to help him up, and as I took it, I felt the same electricity zap between our fingers. I marvelled at the feel of his skin against mine, even at such a miniscule level. I looked into his golden eyes once again and was a trifle shocked when I saw the intensity of his gaze. My eyes were locked with his, and the palpable tension in the air grew until I thought I could bear it no longer. Only when Garrett loudly cleared his throat did I realize that we still had spectators.

I reluctantly turned my head and searched for Emmetts amicable profile, "So, what'd you think?"

He laughed, "That was awesome! Edward never fights fair because he's always in our heads, but you schooled him because he can't hear you!...Not to undermine your own skills though. You looked like you had a good grasp on what you were doing," he amended. "That circling tactic was genius though; he never saw it coming!"

I beamed. "Thanks!"

"Edward!" I said under my breath, to avoid his gaze, when I realized that my hand was still in his. He obliged after another millisecond.

"Good fight, Bella," Edward said with the same intensity that had been prevalent in his gaze.

"You too."

It was at this point that I knew that I was truly, eternally, irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

OoOoO! What is Bella going to do with herself?

Sorry for the shortness...

Thoughts?

* * *


End file.
